


Wishful Thinking

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Just Mel daydreaming about Gale, nbd. Originally written October 2020.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Just Mel daydreaming about Gale, nbd. Originally written October 2020.

_ Fingertips caress soft, pale skin. Lips gingerly brush against cheekbones. Tentative hands elicit quiet gasps. One leaves deep red lipstick marks down the neck of the other. They exchange questioning looks and approving nods before tugging up the hems of each other’s shirts. Mouths come crashing together and they both deepen the kiss. One’s hands grasp the other’s face, unsure of where else to place them. One’s arms wrap around the other’s waist, nails digging into flesh, pulling them closer. A name escapes needy lips, "Gale…" _

“And what answer did you get for number 5, Mel?” The teacher’s voice pulls them out of their thoughts as the classroom quickly comes back into focus. Mel stares blankly at the teacher as they try to process what they just asked. “Number 5? For the homework last night? Assuming you did it, of course.” The teacher folds their arms, patiently waiting for Mel to answer.

Mel looks down at the papers on their desk, quickly scanning for their homework and problem number 5. “Uhm, yes, I got cosine of 10 degrees, which equals 0.985.”

“That is correct,” the teacher says, slightly annoyed as they turn and begin writing the answer on the board at the front of the room. “Please take care to pay better attention in my classroom, Mel, or I will have to write you up.” Mel rolls their eyes and nods. “Moving on…” The teacher’s voice trails off as Mel finds themselves slipping back into their daydream once more...


End file.
